


Sweet music playing in the dark

by Nyresnuger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (and its totally not because I forgot he didnt in canon nope), (its incredibly vague like barely there but just to be safe), First Meeting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, McCree joined recall, Post Recall, Recovery, the worlds weakest au, this is very self indulgent, you ever just see a cute guy and not know what you're feeling like at all??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyresnuger/pseuds/Nyresnuger
Summary: New people join the recall every day, it's no surprise
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Sweet music playing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundblade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soundblade).



> This is the first fic I've written in … I think actual years? Feels good, and its in part because of the lovely @/soundblade on tumblr!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please come yell at me on my tumblr; https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nyresnuger

Genji has always been bad at being still. Zenyatta did his best to work the bouncing knees and restless hands out of him with meditation and soothing the raw wound inside him that tells him he must always be moving, always ready to run.

It’s gotten a lot better, but here, now, tired and grimy at the location they’re to be picked up from the ruined streets of Amsterdam, he cant keep his hands still.  
McCree’s snoring slightly from where he’s sitting propped up against the sad remains of a null sector omnic; it took all six of McCrees bullets straight through the faceplate. Genji runs a finger along the jagged seams of the metal.

His other hand flexes involuntary. He feels the need to bounce his leg, get some of the lingering adrenaline out, but McCree’s a light sleeper and he’d hate to wake him now. They both get restless after missions and when they’re technically here illegally the last thing he wants is an agitated cowboy being spotted by civilians.

He leans back against the smooth flank of the omnic, lets his head fall back and closes his eyes. He clicked the visor of as soon as they found the hideout Lena plans to collect them from. He breathes in and centers himself.

He feels his body soften. When he first got this new strange form, he didn’t think it could; he though flexing his muscles and relaxation would be a best an echo of what it once was, if not indistinguishable from each other. Its not like that. He can become soft, is soft at his core still. He focuses on that feeling, fluid and malleable after all the carnage.

He barely even notices when the soft whirring of an airship draws closer and McCree stirs beside him. 

“Looks like our ride’s here” he drawls in a voice barely hoarse from sleep. Genji nods and collects his visor but decides against clicking it back on. The night air is cool against his face and smells both of mechanical destruction and the faintest trace of spring.

The airship draws closer, leans against the ravaged building they’re in. They both back away on impulse when the hangar door lowers and a gust of wind rushes though the empty room. McCree enters first, sauntering in and firing some horrible flirting Lenas way she graciously accepts with some witty remark about ‘ _if only Emily hadn’t claimed me, we could have been happy’._

He can’t stop a smile from creeping onto his face. They’ve all come such a long way since the blackwatch days, Lena was scared shitless of them both when they first met and back then neither of them had it in them to care. The world may be headed towards bloodshed once more, but its not all bad apparently. He’s tired to the bone, he lets himself have this slither of optimism while he climbs onto the ship.

And then he stops dead in his tracks.

He’s come to expect a lot of weird stuff from his job. He’s from a family capable of controlling spirit dragons, and yet the timetravel and the monkey was unexpected. He was not prepared for the magiclike science or the way their greatest enemy is seemingly capable of turning into smoke on a whim.

And yet this is what shocks him the most. For there, sitting casually near the back of the ship, is internationally renowned musician and freedom fighter Lúcio Correia Dos Santos.

He knows of him, of course. How could he not, his face has been plastered all over the news for solid chunks of the last five years. He’s even known overwatch had initiated contact after the ordeal in Rio.

It really shouldn’t be surprising. Lena is friendly and often the only one on watchpoint: Gibraltar with any sort of people skills. If Genji had just joined overwatch, he’d surely rather go on a quick mission with the energetic, talkative brunette than stay and watch Winston work out science too complicated to follow anyway.

Lúcio looks different here. There’s both a softness and a hardened callousness to him every poster and blurry concert video of him haven’t been able to capture. Soft where the sharp light inside the ship shine through the edges of his hair and where his hands interlock in his lab. Hard in the fine lines by his eyes and the way his legs sit, as if he – like Genji – is ready to go into action at a moment’s notice.

Their eyes meet across the ship and Genji feels horribly, terrifyingly, amazingly _seen_ without the faceplate.

“Genji! That’s Lúcio!” Lena beams from the drivers’ seat as she kicks the ship into motion and slowly navigate them away from the building and up into the night sky. She chats on, McCree good naturedly answering every question about the mission and elegantly avoiding any inquiries about their safety and wellbeing while taking out the few Null Sector omnics. Winston’s leadership is overall very different, but he’s stolen one of Reyes’ old tricks; Don’t question the blackwatch boys and don’t fuss over them.

“Hi!” Lúcio waves, makes a move as if to get up, but Genji gestures for him to stay seated and flops down beside him. He would offer a hand, but one of them is still in combat mode; stars poking out dangerously, while the other is coated in _something_ that spewed from the inside of an omnic.

Lúcio seems to get it, settles back down with a short gesture, somewhere between a salute and a finger gun.

“Rough time out there, eh?” he smiles, interrupting Genji in the proper introduction he was about to make. It catches him off guard, his response becomes a sputtered “no it went according to plan”

“Cool,” Lúcio smiles, the crinkles near his eyes become more pronounced. Genji gets the feeling he smiles and laughs a lot, it’s a comforting thought for some reason. He smiles back, though he’s pretty sure it doesn’t seem to light up the room in nearly the same way.

Then he suddenly remembers the manners his family spend the first 20 years of his life stubbornly trying to perfect.

“I’m Genji,” he offers a short nod. Lúcio is leaning forward, grabbing at a bag stuffed beneath his seat and Genji thinks he hears him hold back what might be a snort of laughter. When he rises back up, some sort of small speaker in his hands, there’s definitely mirth in his dark eyes, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.

“Yeah, I know. Lena filled me in on you both. Told me to be ready to fix you up, especially you,” he holds up the speaker. Genji barely has time to be confused by the speakers role in all of this before he’s interrupted by McCree barking out a laugh in the front of the ship.

“What dirty little secrets did you share, Oxton?”

“Oh, nothing bad,” she singsongs, “you know I could never slander you, love”. She fake coughs into her hand to mask the words ‘you’ll make the bad impression all on your own’

He rumbles out a laugh and shakes his head but doesn’t press her on it.

Lúcio smiles at them, and then scoots a tad closer to Genji. Like they’re long time friends and not basically strangers. He clicks the speaker on, the rhythmic bass is so low its more felt than heard.

“I promise I’m not just showing you my beats while we’re stuck on a plane together,” he laughs, slightly sheepish, its strangely endearing “just wait and see.”

He looks at Genji with what might be literal puppy eyes. Big and brown, dark enough for the pupil and iris to almost blend together, and so full of excitement Genji can’t help it; his eyebrows shoot up expectantly. A small smile creeps onto his face.

“Oh,” he feels it instantly. The beat seems to travel along his cybernetic spine, into the few bits of him still made from flesh. It’s heavy and heady; all the physical sensation of the best concert you’ve ever been at and more. He must look some weird place between surprised and awestruck, cause when he focuses back on Lúcio his face is split in the biggest of grins (he’s got dimples and slightly uneven front teeth, Genji can’t help but notice)

“I know right?!” he throws out his arms excitedly.

Genji manages a weak nod, then breathes. “It’s really something, yeah.”

Lúcio leaves the speaker on, places it between them to thrum out a low melody, energizing and healing. Then he launches into an explanation of the thing; how it works and how his father made it and how he himself perfected it.

Genji just sits there and listens, offering a small hum or low questions occasionally and Lúcio shines in the low light, when he explains all about his newest albums and about most of the songs work with the sonic healing, but he still needs to work some kinks out of a few of them. Genji listens, captivated.

When they finally land back on base McCree does his best to look like he wasn’t just sleeping, Lena greets Winston with enthusiasm only she could muster at this hour. Winston himself tries to get a full mission report out of McCree, who shoots him double finger guns and tells him he’ll need a shower to become properly human again first. The gorilla looks slightly shocked, then just shakes his head and mutters an “oh, okay.”

“Agents Shimada and McCree, please report to me in the morning,” he manages to only sound slightly sheepish.

Lúcio leaves the hangar, looking back at Genji with a grin. “Thanks for letting me ramble,” he doesn’t sound sorry at all, and truth be told he has no reason to be. “If you ever get beaten up, you know where to find me!”

He smiles blindingly, then turns around and disappears down a hallway, whistling a slow tune to himself.

Genji lingers in the hanger, suddenly glad McCree really left promptly, or he’s sure he’d get teased with the way he stands there, thoughtful and soft in the early moonlight. His hand open and close and he’s not sure what he wants, but there’s a pent-up energy in him there’s nothing like the frenzied adrenaline after a battle.

When he stands in a dimly lit hallways two weeks later, and Lúcio snakes a gun calloused hand into his hair, pulls him close and kisses him, Genjis hands don’t even tremble a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Again, please come bother me on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nyresnuger  
> I'm like moderately funny on there, its a good time, I promise


End file.
